Jour de noces
by princessed
Summary: Petite suite de ma fiction "Bonheur et chance". Yugo se demande s'il est prêt à se marier. Cette fiction comprend des éléments de mon autre fiction "Deux sœurs" mais on peut la lire de façon indépendante.
1. Jour de noces

Disclaimer : ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'Ankama lise ça, iels ont mieux à faire…

 _Jour de noces_

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Emelka mais Alibert l'aubergiste était déjà debout. Habitué qu'il était à se lever tôt depuis des années, il n'arrivait même plus à faire la grasse matinée, même si, pour une fois, son auberge était fermée.

Tout le monde dormait, du moins le pensait-il. Amalia dormait dans la chambre d'amis, Eva et Pinpin, dans la chambre de Yugo et d'Adamaï et Ruel et Arpagone, dans celle de Chibi et Grougal. On avait proposé à ces derniers de garder leur chambre mais ils avaient préféré monter leur tente au fond du jardin et s'y étaient installés avec Elely et Flopin. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs : les invités au mariage qui n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une chambre en ville avaient planté leur tente là où il y avait de la place. Le paysage était totalement méconnaissable.

Alibert se souvenait vaguement que son petit piou lui avait parlé d'un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité. A la fois ému et enthousiasmé, il lui avait proposé de s'occuper du repas et de l'hébergement, ce que Yugo et sa future femme avaient accepté avec gratitude. Il s'était même proposé pour envoyer les invitations. Et puis, il s'était un petit peu laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme. Il avait invité des parents, des amis, des amis d'amis, et même de vagues connaissances. Et puis, certains invités avaient décidé de venir accompagnés, comme la sœur d'Evangélyne, qui avait insisté pour que sa petite amie vienne aussi, ou Kriss et Maude, qui avaient débarqué sans être invités avec toute leur équipe de boufbowl avec eux. Au final, il y avait peut-être une centaine d'invités qui dormaient encore dans les parages, ce qu'Amalia trouvait parfaitement adorable, et Yugo, légèrement gênant.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. En écartant les rideaux, l'aubergiste jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et constata que les invités étaient encore sous leurs tentes… ah non, Coqueline passait déjà la tête dehors. Alibert se demanda rêveusement combien de temps il attendrait avant que son Yugo lui donne des petits-enfants. L'idée de savoir que son aîné allait bientôt le quitter lui filait, autant se l'avouer, un petit pincement au cœur, mais en même temps, il se sentait impatient de devenir grand-père. Il accueillerait ses petits-enfants pendant les vacances, il jouerait avec et leur apprendrait à cuisiner…

A propos de cuisiner, il allait bientôt devoir préparer le petit-déjeuner pour un régiment. Comme tous les matins, Alibert sortit une grande casserole. Puis deux. Puis trois. Pour découper le pain, il choisit un des couteaux que ses quatre enfants lui avaient offerts pour son anniversaire, ceux qui portaient ses initiales sur la lame. Il se souvenait encore de l'émotion qui l'avait envahi quand il avait déballé le paquet sur les yeux de ses quatre petits anges. Ad lui manquait tellement ! Par moments, il aurait souhaité…

\- Un coup de main, Papa ?

L'énutrof fit un bond sur place. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix grave qui venait de résonner derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant l'énorme tofu blanc et bleu qui se tenait debout sur dos d'une chaise.

\- Adamaï ! s'écria-t-il. Ça va pas de faire des peurs pareilles à son vieux papa !

\- Désolé, Papa. Parle moins fort, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis là.

Alibert hocha la tête. De ses quatre fils, Adamaï était celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à comprendre, même s'il débordait d'affection pour tous les quatre. En effet, Ad était le genre de personne qui préférait ne pas trop parler de ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il bouillonnait intérieurement la plupart du temps. Pour un père qui préférait privilégier le dialogue avant tout, c'était plutôt déroutant.

\- Ton frère est dehors, sous la tente, murmura l'aubergiste. Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ?

\- Non, merci. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je suis là.

\- Pourquoi ? Il était tellement déçu quand il a su que tu ne viendrais pas !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide en cuisine, oui ou quoi ?

Alibert acquiesça, habitué à l'humeur changeante de son deuxième fils. Adamaï prit apparence humaine et alla mettre le couvert pendant qu'Alibert faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le café. Père et fils travaillèrent un moment en silence, après quoi Alibert osa ajouter :

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? On se faisait du souci, les petits frères et moi.

\- Désolé, Papa, bougonna le dragon. C'était pas contre toi.

\- Au fait, Yugo t'as raconté la dernière de Chibi ? Il a essayé de démonter le moulin à eau du village pour voir comment il fonctionne. Il est certain qu'il peut améliorer le système !

\- Ça m'étonnerait pas de lui ! avoua Adamaï.

\- Tu vas rester pour le mariage ?

Adamaï posa par terre la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait entre les mains et alla étreindre son père sans dire un mot. Il savait que s'il parlait, il n'arriverait pas à cacher ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était bouleversé et il ne voulait pas non plus causer du chagrin à l'homme au grand cœur qui l'avait élevé. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire oui.

\- Je vais t'aider pour préparer le repas… murmura-t-il.

 _A suivre…_


	2. La fuite

_La fuite_

Yugo s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin-là. La veille, son père lui avait proposé de dormir sur le canapé tandis qu'Amalia, en tant que future mariée, aurait la chambre d'amis pour elle toute seule. Il avait décliné la proposition et préféré dormir sous la tente. Et évidemment, dès que tout le monde s'était couché, il avait utilisé un portail pour rejoindre Amalia dans sa chambre. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Amalia et lui n'avaient pas attendu le mariage pour devenir un peu plus intimes. Jusque-là, ils ne connaissaient que la théorie, plus quelques conseils qu'Eva avaient filés à Amalia et Pinpin à Yugo. Yugo se souvenait qu'il s'était attendu à tout : avoir une panne au mauvais moment, être interrompus, ne pas savoir par quels gestes commencer, éprouver la gêne de sa vie quand il enlèverait son chapeau ou ses autres vêtements… En fait, la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était à ce que son wakfu devienne lumineux au moment où ça deviendrait _vraiment_ intime.

Et c'était précisément ce qui s'était passé.

Avec le recul, il avait préféré en rire. Et puis, Amalia n'avait pas eu l'air dégoûtée, bien au contraire. Le seul problème, c'était qu'ils devaient toujours bien vérifier que les volets étaient fermés avant de passer à l'acte. On ne savait jamais, si quelqu'un voyait cette lumière bleue et s'inquiétait...

Pour le moment, Amalia dormait toujours, la tête blottie contre son épaule. Il se dégagea doucement de ses bras, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le plancher et se rhabilla en silence. Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets mais il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il distingue grand-chose dans la pièce. Il voulait sortir.

Pourquoi se sentait-il le cœur serré ? Il allait se marier aujourd'hui, après tout. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Peut-être qu'il se sentait un peu nostalgique à l'idée de dire adieu pour toujours à sa vie d'enfant. Peut-être que la présence de tous ces gens, dont certains étaient des inconnus, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose…

En ouvrant un portail pour quitter la pièce, Yugo se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Amalia la veille. Elle lui avait parlé de leurs futurs enfants : leurs prénoms, ce qu'ils feraient avec eux, où ils les enverraient à l'école… Il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour être père, qu'il préférait attendre d'avoir 24 ou 25 ans pour ça et qu'il préférait utiliser une contraception en attendant mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé en placer une. Par moments, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait même pas.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il l'aimait mais c'était comme si il y avait deux personnes complètement distinctes en Amalia. D'une part, il y avait celle dont il était fou amoureux, l'adolescente qui avait tout plaqué pour l'aider à retrouver sa vraie famille, l'amie fidèle qui avait veillé farouchement sur Eva pendant sa première grossesse, la future reine qu'il avait vue prête à sacrifier sa vie et son bonheur pour sauver le royaume sadida. Et à côté, il y avait une princesse capricieuse et pourrie-gâtée qui se comportait comme si le monde tournait autour d'elle et qui refusait de s'excuser quand elle avait blessé quelqu'un. Il se sentait impatient d'épouser l'une, mais la simple idée de s'unir à l'autre lui faisait horriblement peur.

 _Quand on aime sincèrement quelqu'un, il faut aimer cette personne inconditionnellement_ , se força-t-il à penser. _J'ai dit oui, je ne peux plus me rétracter…_

* * *

Amalia se réveilla peu après, le cœur joyeux. Le plus beau jour de sa vie était enfin arrivé. Sa robe blanche, la plus jolie qu'elle porterait jamais, se trouvait étalée sur une chaise. Elle l'attrapa, la regarda avec un petit sourire, puis décida de ne pas la mettre tout de suite. Elle risquait de la tacher, ce serait dommage.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et passa l'heure suivante à serrer des mains, faire des sourires, demander des nouvelles, s'extasier sur la façon dont les enfants avaient grandi, serrer des mains, faire la bise, poser des questions et d'autres questions… Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ce n'est que tard dans la matinée qu'elle commença à s'interroger. Yugo n'était nulle part. En fait, il y avait tellement de personnes différentes autour d'elle qu'elle était apparemment la seule à avoir remarqué son absence.

En toute discrétion (croyait-elle), elle se rendit jusqu'à sa tente et appela. Pas de réponse. Elle appela encore et finit par entrer à quatre pattes. A sa grande surprise, il y avait une feuille de papier portant son nom sur le sol. Elle la ramassa, la déplia et lut :

 _Chère Amalia,_

 _Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, simplement je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Yugo._

Médusée, Amalia relut cette note encore et encore. Impossible. C'était forcément un des enfants qui lui faisait une blague. Yugo ne pouvait pas la larguer comme ça à quelques heures de leur mariage. On ne fait pas ça à une princesse !

Mais c'était bien son écriture. En outre, Yugo n'était pas du tout d'humeur blagueuse la veille, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait à peine parlé et ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir avant de quitter sa chambre. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Toujours stupéfaite, la princesse chiffonna la lettre, la fourra dans sa poche et traversa le champ de tentes en cherchant Eva du regard. Elle la trouva assise un peu à l'écart, le bébé dans les bras, et l'empoigna si fort qu'elle la fit sursauter.

\- Ami ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi dans ma chambre, maintenant !

Evangélyne avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle voyait bien qu'Amalia avait l'air bouleversé, qu'elle avait besoin de parler tout de suite, et elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de piquer une crise de colère devant tout le monde. Elle avisa Nauséa, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, et lui tendit le bébé.

\- Vous voulez bien le tenir une minute, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai comme une petite urgence…

L'amie de Ruel acquiesça et prit le petit iop, qui la remercia en lui filant un coup de poing. Evangélyne s'engouffra dans l'escalier à la suite d'Amalia et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur son lit. Médusée, l'ancienne garde du corps referma la porte et s'enquit :

\- Il y a un problème ?

Amalia acquiesça et éclata en sanglots.

 _A suivre…_


	3. L'éternité

_L'éternité_

Pendant ce temps, Yugo se tenait assis sur une branche, en haut de l'arbre le plus haut qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se disait qu'il était en train de briser le cœur d'Amalia, de se conduire comme un gamin ou un monstre, ou les deux à la fois… Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Cela lui faisait une peur insensée.

Comment se faisait-il qu'Amalia, elle, avait l'air de n'avoir aucun doute ? Lui se sentait perdu quand il pensait à l'avenir. Il avait une longue liste de choses à faire : retrouver l'éliacube et les six dofus éliatropes, aménager un lieu sûr pour que les enfants et Baltazar puissent y emménager, trouver un moyen pour empêcher Qilby de nuire et en même temps réussir à libérer Shinonomé… Même en ayant une longue vie devant lui, il se sentait accablé rien qu'en y pensant.

Le plus troublant était que quand il s'imaginait faisant tout cela, il se voyait avant tout et surtout avec la Confrérie. Et Ad. Surtout Ad. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son avenir sans son jumeau de dofus tandis qu'avec Amalia, cela devenait nettement plus compliqué. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que sa vie n'était qu'une imposture ? Et si oui, avait-il le droit d'imposer cette imposture à Amalia ? Ne méritait-elle pas mieux ?

Un bruissement dans les branches l'informa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir un piou, et il vit… un piou. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul tofu blanc et bleu au monde…

\- Ad ! s'écria-t-il, fou de joie. T'es là ?!

\- Moins fort ! gronda le dragon. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant !

\- Oh, frérot…

Adamaï prit apparence humaine et les deux frères s'étreignirent. Yugo avait des larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux. Entre deux sanglots, il demanda :

\- Alors, t'as changé d'avis ?

\- Non. Je suis venu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? T'es pas censé te marier ?

Yugo dégagea son étreinte et détourna le regard. Soudain, il se sentait très vide.

\- Tu me promets de rien dire à personne ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Frérot… je suis plus sûr que ce mariage, ce soit une si bonne idée.

Adamaï soupira profondément. Pour la première fois depuis la Fratrie, Yugo le sentit vraiment en colère.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? demanda-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce que papa nous répétait tout le temps ?

\- Heu… soit poli avec les clients, c'est le minimum ?

\- Non ! s'énerva le dragon. Tu sais de quoi je parle !

\- Heu… la vie, c'est comme une bonne blanquette ? Essuie-toi les pieds avant d'entrer ? Brosse-toi bien les dents ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ?! Quand on commence quelque chose, il faut le terminer ! Voilà ce qu'il nous répète tout le temps !

Yugo resta stupéfait.

\- Donc, d'après toi, maintenant j'ai fait ma demande, je dois aller jusqu'au bout ? énonça-t-il. J'ai pas le droit de douter ?

\- Evidemment, que t'as le droit de douter ! ragea Adamaï. C'est normal de douter, mais aller se cacher dans les arbres comme un gamin, c'est nul !

\- Oh, ça va ! cria presque Yugo. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va engager les soixante prochaines années de ton existence !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être seul pour l'éternité ?!

L'éliatrope resta stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Adamaï avait vraiment l'air au bord des larmes et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Frérot, dit-il doucement, t'es pas seul pour l'éternité. Tu m'as.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, grogna son frère.

\- Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de formidable un jour, et…

\- Et il ne se passera rien, coupa Adamaï.

Il avait l'air douloureux. Médusé, Yugo chercha en vain quoi dire. Finalement, il ne dit rien et se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Adamaï repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. S'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un, c'était bien à Yugo.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui se passe quand un dragon tombe amoureux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il pond un dofus, énonça son frère. C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un dofus, c'est la cristallisation du sentiment amoureux. Nous, les dragons, on fait ça comme quelqu'un qui déclarerait son amour en écrivant une chanson ou un poème, en dix fois plus intense. Ensuite, on donne le dofus à la personne qu'on aime. Plus les sentiments sont forts, plus le dofus est puissant. Tu me connais, non ? Tu sais que quand je déteste quelqu'un, c'est méga violent, alors si j'aime quelqu'un, ce sera sûrement aussi violent. Je sais que je peux peut-être créer le dofus le plus puissant de tous les temps et ça me fait peur. T'imagines, si quelqu'un s'en servait comme arme ?

Adamaï s'essuya les yeux avec son bras et détourna la tête. Yugo resta muet un long moment.

\- Je savais pas, dit-il enfin. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que. Maintenant, va te marier. Je veux que l'un de nous deux soit heureux en amour.

\- Frérot…

Il l'enlaça encore une fois. Les deux frères restèrent muets un long moment, après quoi Yugo reprit :

\- Et si… et si Amalia n'était pas mon âme sœur ?

\- Ce serait parfait, répondit le dragon. Tu verras.

\- Comment…

\- Toi et moi, on est des âmes sœurs, frérot, expliqua Adamaï. On partage le même dofus et la même vie depuis des millénaires. Au final, on se connaît par cœur, même si on ne s'en souvient pas la plupart du temps. Elle et toi, vous avez nettement moins de choses en commun, ça fait que votre relation sera toujours un défi et du coup, ce sera plus intéressant. Je croyais que t'aimais ça, les défis.

\- Mais…

-Va lui parler et dis-lui exactement ce que tu ressens ou je me fâche !

Yugo éclata de rire et se mit debout sur sa branche.

\- Merci ! cria-t-il. Je te revaudrai ça ! Comment tu veux que...

\- Garde-moi une part de gâteau! coupa Adamaï.

\- D'accord! C'est Xav qui l'a fait!

Et il disparut dans un portail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Evangélyne se tenait au chevet d'Amalia, qui s'était vidée de larmes sans se soucier à l'idée qu'on allait la voir avec les yeux rouges le jour de son propre mariage. La guerrière crâ se sentait complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour consoler son amie.

\- C'est sûrement une méprise, dit-elle. Je connais Yugo, il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens comme ça.

\- Tu crois ? balbutia-t-elle. La nuit dernière, il m'a à peine parlé, il avait l'air tellement…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Sans un mot, Eva sortit un mouchoir et le tendit à son amie.

\- Merci, balbutia Amalia. Je suis sûrement affreuse et c'est mon mariage…

\- Tout le monde est nerveux avant un mariage ! protesta Eva. Tu sais, Pinpin avait prévu de me faire sa demande depuis longtemps et ça n'empêche que juste avant la cérémonie, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises, alors Yugo…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Amalia eut soudain un gros doute. Le mariage avait été son idée, pas celle de Yugo, et il lui avait fait sa demande après qu'elle ait insisté. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort de lui forcer la main.

\- Pardon ! s'écria-t-elle. On a fait toutes ces boutiques ensemble pour te trouver cette superbe robe de demoiselle d'honneur et tu ne vas peut-être pas la porter. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû mieux prévoir…

\- C'est juste une robe ! protesta Eva. Et puis, tout va bien se passer. On va retrouver Yugo et…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard. Qui était-ce ? Yugo ? Ou bien un invité en colère qui avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Amalia croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas la deuxième option.

\- S'il te plait, Eva, murmura-t-elle. Va voir et dis-leur que je ne veux parler à personne.

Eva acquiesça, alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Cléophée. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- S'il te plait, dit l'aînée, tu veux bien revenir plus tard ? On a une…

\- Armand est ici !

 _A suivre…_


	4. Comment tout reporter

_Comment tout reporter_

Eva resta muette. Elle se tourna vers Amalia, qui avait entendu elle aussi, et qui se levait en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop décoiffée.

\- Armand est ici ?! répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, expliqua Cléo. Il vient d'arriver. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'on prépare un mariage mais qu'il ne sait pas encore lequel ! Il dit qu'il veut te parler et…

\- Dis-lui que je suis pas là ! s'écria Amalia.

\- Trop tard.

\- Alors trouve un moyen pour le retarder, je ne sais pas ! T'as qu'à déclencher une baston !

Amalia réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une baston ? Le jour de son propre mariage ? Eva et Cléo se regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Pas question que je fasse ça ! lança Cléo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?

\- Il n'y a aucun problème ! cria presque Amalia.

\- C'est ça, prends-moi pour une iop ! Enfin, c'est quoi, ce bazar ? A vous voir, on croirait que Yugo s'est tiré pendant la nuit !

Amalia détourna la tête, toute honteuse. Cléophée commença à comprendre.

\- C'est pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Il a pas fait ça ?

\- On n'en est pas sûres, répondit Eva. S'il te plait, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de garder Armand à distance et de retarder le mariage d'une heure ou deux. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Cléophée hocha la tête, émue. Elle n'était pas enchantée de voir que le mariage se passait mal mais cela la touchait toujours quand sa sœur, qu'elle avait toujours admirée, lui disait qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de plus beau compliment.

\- D'accord ! dit-elle en tournant les talons. Oh, Eva, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes gosses. Ce matin, je les ai trouvés en train de jouer avec mes menottes !

Elle claqua la porte, laissant les deux amies stupéfaites.

* * *

Cléo descendit l'escalier en courant. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle devait garder Armand à distance d'Amalia… Comment ?

\- Hé ! cria un type en allant droit sur elle. Vous êtes Cléophée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, méfiante.

\- Cléophée la guerrière crâ ? Ancienne membre de la Confrérie du Tofu ? Elue meilleure archère de la garde crâ deux années d'affilée ? Sœur d'Evangélyne ?

Cléophée ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle adorait ça, quand on reconnaissait ses mérites, et elle adorait encore plus quand on faisait passer ses exploits _avant_ le fait qu'elle était la sœur d'Eva. Cependant, la question suivante la refroidit complètement :

\- Je pourrais avoir votre culotte ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je les collectionne ! expliqua le type en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Black Bump et j'ai la plus belle collection de culottes de célébrités au monde. Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'avoir la vôtre !

Cléophée avait très envie de tabasser ce malotru mais elle se rappelait que si elle déclenchait une baston, une certaine personne très chère à son cœur risquait de mal le prendre. Elle répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Je ne porte pas de culotte !

\- QUOI ?!

C'était un mensonge mais Cléophée n'avait pas envie d'argumenter avec ce genre de personne et elle aimait autant garder ses sous-vêtements sur elle. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez, avança-t-elle mais d'autres personnes le peuvent. Donc, vous collectionnez les sous-vêtements de personnes célèbres… Vous avez ceux du roi Armand Sheran Sharm ?

\- Il est là ?!

\- Oui ! Le voici, justement !

Elle désigna du doigt Armand, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout excité, le demi-dieu féca alla droit vers lui et lui barra le passage. Cléophée quitta la pièce au moment où Armand commençait à le traiter de pervers.

 _Ils vont se disputer et ça va durer un moment_ , pensa-t-elle. _C'était facile. Maintenant, il me faut un prétexte pour retarder le mariage…_

Elle avisa une sram qui se tenait assise sur la pelouse, alla s'asseoir près d'elle et lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Salut ! On s'est jamais rencontrées, je crois. Vous êtes de la famille du marié ou de celle de la mariée ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai rencontré Yugo et Amalia au cours d'un match de boufbowl.

Cléophée ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Attendez… Vous seriez pas Maude, par hasard ?

\- Si, c'est moi.

\- Le Boufbowler masqué ? La joueuse qui a gagné plein de matchs à Brakmar à l'époque où c'était interdit aux femmes ?! ça déchire grave !

Maude se sentit flattée mais en bonne sram, elle préférait cacher ses émotions la plupart du temps.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Vous, vous jouez au boufbowl ?

\- Non, avoua piteusement Cléo. Je viens d'une famille où c'est très mal vu. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que c'était un sport de brutes mais maintenant que j'ai vu des matchs, je trouve ça trop génial. Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre à jouer ?

\- Je dois repartir dans la soirée, s'excusa Maude.

\- Eh bien, on n'a qu'à faire ça tout de suite ! s'écria Cléophée, assez fort pour que tous les joueurs qui se trouvaient à proximité entendent. On improvise un match dans le terrain d'à côté en attendant que les futurs mariés soient prêts, d'accord ?

La ruse était grossière mais elle marcha sans problème, d'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs iops parmi les boufbowlers. En quelques minutes, la plupart des invités se trouvèrent occupés soit à jouer, soit à regarder le match, soit à faire des paris, soit à mettre des pansements de côté en prévision des inévitables petits bobos. Seuls Armand et Black Bump ne s'intéressaient pas au match, occupés à se disputer sans fin sur l'utilité de collectionner les culottes.

 _A suivre..._


	5. Il faut qu'on parle

_Il faut qu'on parle_

Pendant ce temps, Eva et Amalia avaient plus ou moins suivi ce qui se passait depuis la fenêtre. Elles avaient vu les joueurs s'esquiver en hurlant: "boufbowl!" et elles savaient maintenant qu'elles étaient seules dans la maison, à l'exception d'Alibert et d'une dizaine de volontaires qui s'activaient en cuisine. Elles allaient pouvoir parler tranquilles.

\- Je suis sûr que Yugo va revenir, affirma Eva. Il t'aime, il ne va pas te laisser tomber.

\- Attends… Je rêve ou tout à l'heure, ta sœur a dit...

\- Hé ! coupa Eva. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle fait avec ces menottes !

\- Menottes ?! Je pensais à l'autre truc, quand elle a dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle déclenche une baston !

Eva soupira de soulagement.

\- Elle a dit ça, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Non, répondit Eva. En ce moment, Cléo est en couple avec quelqu'un qui est un peu, disons... traditionaliste.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi, traduisit la princesse.

\- Heu… si tu veux. Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec cette Mélisande et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Seulement, contrairement à Cléo, elle trouve qu'il y a des moments où il vaut mieux éviter la castagne à tout prix. Comme les mariages.

Amalia médita cela un moment. Elle savait à quel point Cléophée était bagarreuse et elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable de renoncer à une bonne baston par amour. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Eva et Pinpin avaient eu aussi renoncé à pas mal de choses en se mettant en couple. Peut-être qu'elle-même n'avait pas fait assez de sacrifices pour Yugo. Comment savoir ?

\- Je me demande…

A ce moment-là, un portail s'ouvrit dans la pièce et Yugo entra, essoufflé, décoiffé, l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de courir un cent mètres dans la forêt. Lui et Amalia se fixèrent du regard du regard pendant un instant.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, s'empressa de dire Eva. Le bébé…

* * *

Yugo resta muet un long moment. il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il allait dire, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire risquait de gâcher une vie, celle d'Amalia. Pour finir, ce fut elle qui commença :

\- Je me demandais où tu étais…

\- Je me promenais, éluda-t-il.

\- Ah ? pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais parti pour toujours…

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa et il accepta le baiser sans toutefois le lui rendre. Il se sentait au supplice.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en s'écartant un peu. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. C'est important et… tu vas peut-être me détester quand je t'aurai dit tout ça…

Elle détourna la tête, pas assez vite pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle pleurait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui accepta ce geste sans le lui rendre.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, continua-t-il. Je… tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Seulement, en ce moment, il y a une partie de moi qui a envie qu'on se marie et qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, et il y en a une autre qui a envie de se sauver au bout du monde. Je me sens perdu.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Amalia…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je _voulais_ qu'on soit heureux tous les deux ! Je voulais _tellement_ qu'on soit heureux !

Yugo resta muet un long moment. Évidemment, lui aussi voulait qu'Amalia soit heureuse avant tout. Encore une fois, il avait tout gâché.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Je…

\- Vas-y, fais-moi une liste ! Dis-moi tout ce qui te gêne entre toi et moi ! Ensuite, on étudiera la liste et on réglera tous nos problèmes un par un !

Elle le pensait. Elle se rappelait que dans le couple formé par Pinpin et Eva, ou dans tous les couples à peu près heureux qu'elle avait connus, il y avait eu des problèmes. Même si cela lui faisait énormément de mal de le reconnaître, elle n'avait jamais réglé un seul problème de couple avant. L'humilité n'était certes pas son point fort mais si son mariage devait marcher, elle devait y mettre du sien.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire des listes, protesta Yugo.

\- Alors cite-moi deux ou trois choses. Un ou deux problèmes qu'on peut régler ensemble.

\- Eh bien… toi, tu veux des enfants tout de suite alors que moi, je ne me sens pas prêt.

\- Tu te sentiras prêt quand ?

\- Je sais pas. Dans quatre ou cinq ans, peut-être.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? s'étonna Amalia. On est jeunes, on peut attendre avant d'avoir des enfants !

Yugo resta stupéfait. Il avait énormément sous-estimé la capacité d'écoute de sa fiancée. Tout compte fait, c'était plutôt facile.

\- Tu le penses ? demanda-t-il, encore incrédule.

\- Mais oui ! On sera de meilleurs parents si on fait ça quand on sera prêts tous les deux !

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'entraîna sur le lit, et se mit à l'embrasser. Elle pouffa de rire et pendant la minute qui suivit, ce ne furent que baisers. Et puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Tu te sens toujours perdu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, protesta-t-il. J'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Pourquoi les dieux nous ont laissés quitter l'Inglorium, pourquoi on ne se souvient de rien… Et puis…

Un hurlement l'interrompit. A une centaine de mètres, quelqu'un venait de découvrir les principes fondamentaux du boufbowl, et ça faisait très mal. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un long regard.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'aller voir ce qui se passe, intima Amalia. On a Nauséa sur place, elle peut soigner les gens qui se blessent, même si ça devient carrément explosif.

\- Tu dis explosif ?

Quelque chose était en train de se dénouer dans son esprit. Pour la première fois, il commençait à comprendre ce qui le tourmentait vraiment depuis ces dernières semaines. Il ne put s'empêcher de dérouler à voix haute le fil de ses pensées.

\- Nos amis sont tous en bas, énonça-t-il à mi-voix. Mon père, ton frère, nos amis, les amis de nos amis… Pourtant, la bombe aurait dû exploser. Echo et Oropo avaient le choix entre la laisser exploser dans notre dimension et l'envoyer dans l'Inglorium. On est vivants, donc normalement, tous nos amis devraient être morts.

\- Les dieux sont intervenus, supposa Amalia. C'est la seule explication logique : ils ont arrêté la bombe juste à temps !

-Oui… et non. Papa Alibert m'a dit que le jour de l'explosion, tout Emelka a vu le ciel changer de couleur pendant un instant. Tous nos invités ont raconté ce genre d'histoire hier : des lumières étranges, le sol qui tremblait… Même Elaine et Encre Noire ont remarqué, et ils étaient au milieu de l'océan quand ça s'est produit !

Amalia prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit.

\- Je comprends que ça te bouleverse, dit-elle. Mais à part quelques petits bobos, personne n'a été blessé, non ?

\- Arrête. Les dofus se sont trouvés à l'intérieur de l'éliacube pendant au moins une minute. Rappelle-toi, quand Ad et moi, on a fait une expérience avec l'éliacube, on a à la fois fait éclore le dofus de Chibi et Grougal et fait sortir Qilby de sa prison. Si ça se trouve, la même chose s'est produite et Mina et Phaéris, ou Nora et Efrim sont quelque part, à l'état de bébés, sans personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Ou alors, Qilby est dans notre dimension. Comment j'y ai pas pensé avant ?

Yugo se sentait effroyablement coupable. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Est-ce qu'il méritait d'être heureux, maintenant ?

\- C'est ça ? demanda Amalia. Tu t'inquiètes pour tes frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Il y a sept ans, je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai à trouver ta vraie famille ! s'écria-t-elle. Je te renouvelle ma promesse. Dès qu'on sera mariés, on partira à leur recherche.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Yugo lui rendit son étreinte. Il se sentait déborder de tendresse pour elle mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression étrange sur son visage, un mélange de joie et de souffrance. Il l'embrassa puis se recula un peu.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Evidemment ! La famille, c'est important et… oh, d'accord, j'ai peur. Tes sœurs partagent ta vie depuis des millénaires et moi, je te connais seulement depuis sept ans. Tu es sûr que tu ne m'oublieras pas quand tu les auras retrouvées ?

Elle le pensait. Par moments, leur différence de longévité lui donnait le vertige et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Mina et Nora, ces soeurs dont Yugo ne se souvenait pas mais qui, contrairement à elle, finiraient toujours par le retrouver dans une autre vie. Cependant, Yugo ouvrait des yeux ronds.

\- Comment je pourrais t'oublier ? C'est toi que je veux épouser, pas elles !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils firent semblant de ne pas entendre mais la personne de l'autre côté de la porte frappait comme si elle avait l'intention de démolir la maison. Excédée, Amalia se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Ça va ! cria-t-elle. On n'est pas…

Et elle s'interrompit. C'était Armand.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Un collier

_Un collier_

Un autre que Yugo se serait peut-être enfui mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. L'éliatrope savait qu'Armand l'avait vu et de toute façon, il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Amalia près de la porte.

\- C'est qui, ce type ? demanda dédaigneusement Armand.

\- C'est qui, ce type ?! répéta Amalia. A ton avis ?

\- Oh…

Pendant un instant, Armand resta sans voix. Les personnes qu'il avait croisées au rez-de-chaussée l'avaient averti que Yugo avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre mais il n'avait pas imaginé un tel changement. Et puis, il se reprit et s'écria :

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu disparais au beau milieu de la nuit et tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles pendant des semaines ! Aurora et moi on était inquiets, j'ai même cru qu'elle allait perdre le bébé !

Ce fut au tour d'Amalia de rester sans voix.

\- Un bébé ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Et une fois-né, ce bébé sera la preuve de l'amitié éternelle entre les sadidas et les osamodas !

C'était typique d'Armand de glisser ce genre de discours princier: une personne normale aurait simplement annoncé une bonne nouvelle. Amalia ne l'avait toujours pas digérée.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

\- Tu aurais été la première au courant si tu n'étais pas partie comme ça sans prévenir !

La princesse ferma les yeux. Même si Armand était un adulte depuis longtemps, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer avec Aurora, en train de… Mieux valait chasser cette image de sa tête.

\- Félicitations, dit-elle faiblement. Maintenant, tu veux bien me laisser ? J'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de la robe blanche qui se trouvait étalée sur une chaise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est ma robe de mariée, tête de iop !

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que le marié ne doit jamais regarder la robe avant le mariage ?

\- Un, c'est de la superstition ! cria presque Amalia. Et deux, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas toi, que je vais épouser !

\- En tant que frère et en tant que roi sadida, je devais impérativement être au courant ! rétorqua-t-il. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps !

Yugo s'interposa.

\- Non ! énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Prince... roi Armand, je sais que vous aimez votre sœur et je sais que vous voulez la protéger. Mais vous ne l'empêcherez pas de se marier si elle en a envie.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'empêcher ce mariage ?!

Yugo et Amalia restèrent sans voix. Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à cette réaction.

\- Attend, balbutia Amalia, tu veux dire…

\- J'aimerais être seul avec ma sœur un moment ! lança Armand en fixant Yugo du regard.

Celui-ci acquiesça et quitta la pièce mais s'attarda dans le couloir et décida de se tenir prêt. On ne savait jamais.

* * *

Pour la première fois, Amalia remarqua qu'Armand avait soigné sa tenue : il portait les vêtements qu'il ne mettait que dans les grandes occasions et son haleine sentait nettement moins mauvais que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi son frère ne s'opposait-il pas au mariage ?

\- Ma petite sœur chérie, annonça-t-il après avoir refermé la porte, quand papa a su qu'il allait partir, il m'a demandé de bien veiller sur toi. Seulement, il m'a aussi dit, je cite : « _notre Amalia a la tête encore plus dure que du bois vert. Il faut que tu la laisses faire ses choix et que tu la laisses se tromper, c'est comme ça qu'elle apprendra_. »

\- Donc, tu penses que ce mariage est une erreur, supposa-t-elle.

\- Je pense que tu pouvais trouver un bien meilleur parti, protesta-t-il. Et je pense aussi que tu es encore un peu jeune pour te marier. Mais je sais que quand tu as une idée en tête, personne ne peut te la retirer. Il ne t'a pas touchée, au moins ?

\- Heu…

\- Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

A la grande surprise de sa sœur, il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un collier doré avec un motif de feuilles.

\- Maman le portait le jour de son mariage, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'elle voudrait que tu le portes.

\- Merci, murmura Amalia d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce cadeau. Elle laissa son frère le lui glisser autour du cou, après quoi ils se tournèrent vers le miroir qui reposait dans un coin. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- Ce que tu es grande, murmura le roi sadida. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu faisais tes premiers pas. Tu n'arrêtais pas de tomber par terre et de dire « poum » !

Amalia se sentit bouleversée. Elle savait qu'Armand et elle ne seraient peut-être jamais proches mais à l'instant, il venait de lui prouver que même s'il ne la comprenait pas, il voulait son bonheur.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle, maintenant qu'on n'a plus papa, il ne peut plus m'emmener à l'autel. Tu veux bien…

\- Avec plaisir !

Il l'embrassa sur le front, voulut sortir, alla ouvrir la porte en grand et se ravisa. Yugo, qui attendait toujours dans le couloir, put l'entendre enchaîner :

\- Quand même, tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque de goût ? J'espère au moins qu'il aura la décence de retirer cet horrible chapeau pendant la cérémonie, ce serait la moindre des choses…

Pour une fois, il ne trouva même pas cela horripilant.

* * *

Il fallut encore interrompre le match de boufbowl, soigner les quelques yeux au beurre noir et donner son biberon au bébé iop, qui manifestait son mécontentement en filant des coups de poing de tous les côtés. Les invités au mariage finirent par s'asseoir de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, certains décoiffés par le match et les genoux pleins de terre. Alibert, qui présidait la cérémonie, pensait qu'il n'avait jamais vu une organisation aussi désastreuse.

Et puis, la cérémonie commença. Il y eut le discours du maire, l'échange des consentements, celui des alliances et l'éclosion de fleurs tout autour dans la plus pure tradition sadida. Il fallut aller rechercher des mouchoirs pour Alibert, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'essuyer les yeux. Il y eut des félicitations et des serrages de mains sans fin, après quoi on enchaîna avec le repas de noces. Au grand désarroi de certains, la plupart des boufbowlers quittèrent la table entre le plat principal et le dessert pour aller finir le match, puis revinrent, encore plus crottés et amochés. Yugo cherchait Adamaï du regard et finit par le repérer, caché derrière une fenêtre. Il lui fit un petit signe discret et le dragon lui rendit son signe et s'éclipsa.

Et puis, le moment des discours arriva.

\- Mes chers amis ! s'écria Tristepin en se levant, déjà un peu éméché, je crois parler au nom de tous en disant que nous vivons un événement extraordinationnel…

\- C'est un mot qui n'existe pas ! interrompit Eva.

\- Quand nous avons reçu nos invitations, nous sommes venus en toute halte…

\- En toute hâte !

\- Parce qu'un mariage, c'est à peu près aussi bien qu'une bonne baston !

\- Cervelle de iop !

Amalia se retenait de rire. Vraiment, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais ! Elle croisa le regard de Yugo et elle crut remarquer une ombre dans son regard.

Evidemment. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que leurs vies ne seraient jamais parfaitement normales. D'abord, il faudrait qu'ils récupèrent les dofus et qu'ils s'occupent des frères et sœurs de Yugo. Et même une fois qu'ils auraient fait cela, il faudrait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour les enfants éliatropes. Ensuite, le monde se retrouverait à nouveau en danger, ou alors ils auraient un autre imprévu. Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais.

\- On affrontera tout ça ensemble, murmura-t-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Il lui rendit son sourire et pendant un instant, tous ses soucis s'évanouirent. Oui, leurs vies ne seraient jamais parfaites mais ils pouvaient s'en accommoder. S'ils affrontaient leurs problèmes à deux, ils auraient de bonnes chances d'être heureux.

 _La fin !_


End file.
